1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention is a liquid container and a method of making same in accordance with the preambles of claims 1 and 7.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The liquid container is suitable for food products, however is primarily intended to be used in the non-food field. In particular it is intended to be used for liquid detergents and softeners, the container being of a shape different from that of conventional food containers, so as to provide for clear distinction characteristics.
A great variety of liquid containers of carton of rectangular or square shape including various opening characteristics have become known. They are for example modifications of the conventional hard carton containers for milk and juices which include a gusset to be torn for opening the container. With such containers pouring is difficult to control, and handling thereof may be a problem. Furthermore, reclosing thereof is possible only in a very restricted manner. The last-mentioned drawback is present also in containers that can be opened by tearing the seam at a specific location of the top.
Furthermore, there are liquid containers of various shapes and made from carton which include a spout adapted to be reclosed and connected to an internal pouch. DE-C2-33 36 269 discloses such an internal pouch container which has the spout with a threaded closure disposed on an inclined wall between the top and front walls. This allows for a controlled pouring via the inclined wall of the top and provides for reclosing characteristics. However, making of such an internal pouch container is cumbersome.
DE-C2-40 15 119 discloses a liquid container including a gusset in a corner area between a top wall and a front wall. The gusset includes a spout or adapter on an inclined wall. For closing of the container top, top wall portions are folded from side walls onto folding segments which connect the inclined wall and a flap connected thereto with the side walls. Furthermore, the flat top in the gusset area is closed by a seam. The method of making this container provides that the spout is applied to the inclined wall before or after the filling operation, in particular when the bottom has been closed, or before the filling operation when the opening is not covered in particular before the inclined wall has been folded inwards and in particular after the gusset has been closed. The making of this container is relatively cumbersome in particular due to the necessary folding and sealing of the top and application of the spout.
In view of the above it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid container of the above-mentioned type, the making of which is simplified by suitable structure of the top. Furthermore, a simplified method of the above-mentioned type is to be provided.